The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when storing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to analyzing and/or evaluating stored data.
Data storage includes the storage of data that describes a particular event, entity, etc. For example, data may describe attributes of a person, place or thing, and/or data may provide details about a commercial transaction (e.g., number of items of a particular type sold at a certain store, the costs of the items, etc.). Such data is stored in a memory structure known as a database, which may be physical or virtual. More specifically, computing proximity in highly dimensional, multi event data is a known problem and even more so with large volumes of data and low acceptable latency.